Foreman's Day
by Revengent
Summary: Foreman is upset because nobody likes him and he has no fans. But what if that changed one day, and Foreman got all of the attention? Rated K for lots of "k"razyness! Lots of humor.


****************

Okay. My first one-shot House fic. I came up with this idea while writing my other fic _Ask a Doctor!_ Basically, I discovered that Foreman has no die-hard fans, so I wrote this parody to make light of it. This is meant to be funny, and I tried to be ridiculous as possible. So craziness will take place in this fic. And don't tell me the characers are OOC. Duh, I made it that way! I hope it doesn't offend anybody. So on with the fic! And please review, I want to know what people think. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or anything related to the sort. If I did, you would know.**

**Foreman's Day**

**by: Revengent**

**--**

Dr. Eric Foreman sat in the diagnostics office sad and downtrodden. He was once again thinking of his misfortune and the wide-spread dislike of him. Foreman sighed and propped his head up on his fist, gazing out the clear windows that served as walls in the hospital and looked at all the people as they hurriedly walked down the hall. They always had somewhere to go, never singing the praise that the sad neurologist thought that he deserved to get. If that wasn't bad enough, the people of world did not like him either. They always seemed to forget about him. Foreman thought that this was unfair and he wanted the status quo to change.

Just then, his former fellow and some-what friend, Dr. Cameron flung open the door, and started looking around the office, never meeting Foreman's eyes. She then turned to go away.

_Cameron too? What is it with people?_ Foreman thought. "Hey, Cameron!" he yelled, drawing Cameron's attention. She slowly turned back around, looking at the bewildered Foreman.

"Oh, hey Foreman. I didn't see you there," Cameron said.

Foreman scoffed. _Of course you didn't see me._

Cameron noticed that something was bothering Foreman. "What's wrong Foreman?"

"Oh, everything!" Foreman exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table. "Nobody likes me!"

"Oh, that's not true," Cameron said while patting Foreman on the back.

"That's easy to say for the girl that is liked my millions! None of the other doctors like me, and I have no…" Foreman's voice trailed off and he mumbled something inaudible.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"I have no fangirls," Foreman whispered. "Or fans in general."

"Of course you have fans," Cameron said.

"Okay, where?"

"Um…" Cameron tried to think the last time she had heard of a die-hard Foreman fan. She couldn't ever think of an occasion.

"It's hopeless!" Foreman put his head down on the table.

"I'm sure you do have fangirls somewhere," Cameron said soothingly, trying to console the sobbing Foreman.

"Everyone has fangirls. Even you have fangirls!" Foreman said, looking up and pointing at Cameron. She tried to think of something to say back, but couldn't think of anything to say that could make his last comment less pathetic.

"I thought that I would get more fans when I came back to work for House but _no, apparently_ people dislike me more. I almost die, and people had no sympathy for me. What's wrong with me?" he asked, looking up at Cameron with a face full of misery.

Cameron sighed. Why did she have to be the one to tell him? "Well Foreman, the thing is that you have nothing that appeals to the crowd."

"What? What about my-,"

"No. You see, Chase and I are popular because we are a cute couple, and people think we're hot. People like Wilson because he's sweet, adorable and he's also House's best friend. You get the idea?"

Foreman nodded. "But what about Kutner and Taub? They haven't been here for that long and people like them."

"They are the replacements for us. I mean Chase and me," Cameron added.

"I don't get it. And House! He's such a jerk and everybody loves him!" Foreman whined.

"It's because he's House. That's that. It's an accepted rule in nature that everybody likes him," Cameron explained.

"So, everyone should like me, because aren't I becoming like him?" Foreman asked hopefully.

"No!" Cameron said. "You can never be House, and you will never get his praise."

Foreman sulked. "So, what do I do?"

"There's nothing you can do. People may think you're okay, but they like other people more than you," Cameron said.

"Then I'll just have to make them like me!" Foreman said.

Cameron shrugged. "I guess it could work. Who knows? You may have your day." Cameron patted Foreman on his bald head and then turned around to leave the office.

As he watched her leave, Foreman smiled at what Cameron had said. _His day._

--

The next morning when Foreman awoke, he was greeted by the relaxing chirping of birds outside his window. Foreman stretched and rolled out of bed and strolled into his bathroom to find that his one-person shower had been replaced with a large, luxury bathtub. To make things even nicer, a bubble bath was already drawn and steam was rising out of the foamy water. Foreman tilted his head to the side, wondering when that had got there. He shrugged and got into the bath, regardless of how it appeared in his bathroom. He supposed it was because of osmosis.

When Foreman went outside, saw that a limo was in front of his apartment building. Thinking that it was probably for some famous celebrity, Foreman started to walk past it. However, a man in a tuxedo opened the door and motioned for Foreman to sit inside.

"For me?" Foreman asked.

The man nodded. Not understanding why Foreman was being picked up by a limo, he still slid into the back seat regardless of what he was told by his mother. _Never get into someone's car if you don't know them, but a limo's okay._

Foreman looked around the inside of the limo. He was the only one in there. Foreman wondered where the limo was taking him.

"Where are you taking me?" Foreman asked the driver.

"To your place of employment," the driver answered.

Foreman wondered why he was getting a personal drive to work. Pondering the idea, Foreman looked out the window as the limo cruised down the road. There were a lot of strange people in the road. When the limo would go by, people would start chasing after the limo, waving their arms in the air and screaming something that Foreman couldn't quite make out.

"Are these people okay?" Foreman asked.

**They are here for you.**

Foreman jumped about a foot in the air when he heard the booming voice. The voice was a female voice, so it could not have been the driver because he was a balding, middle-aged male. Foreman looked around for the source of the voice, but he could not find anything.

**You can't see me.**

Foreman jumped when the voice spoke again. "God?" Foreman whispered.

**NO! I'm the Narrator!**

"Narrator?" Foreman asked.

**Yes.**

"Oh."

**You wanted to know what the people in the street were doing. They are fans of yours.**

"I have fans? That's impossible," Foreman said.

**Well, you are wrong. Those crazy people in the street are chasing after you.**

"I don't really believe it. It could be a riot," Foreman pointed out.

**I'm the Narrator! Don't you think I know what's happening in the story? Are you questioning my intelligence?**

"No…but-,"

**Good. But there's more proof you still don't believe me.**

Foreman looked out the window. In the time that he had talked to the Narrator, the limo had driven the distance to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Foreman pressed his nose against the glass, and he saw something that made his day even stranger.

When they had entered the parking lot, the first thing he saw was a huge sign that said "ERIC FOREMAN-THIS WAY" on it with big black letters. Underneath the words, there was an arrow pointing in one direction. The limo began to follow the path that the sign said. Foreman wondered where the sign was directing him, but he didn't wonder for long. He did not really need more signs due to the fact that there were many people in the parking lot and they made a path for Foreman's limo.

Foreman looked out the window at all the people in the parking lot. They closed in as the limo drove by them, and followed the limo as it drove to its designated parking space. Finally, the limo came to a stop and Foreman looked to see where it had parked. It had parked in the drop-off area right in front of the hospital.

Before Foreman could wonder how much of a safety hazard parking on the drop-off ramp was, the man in the tuxedo opened the back door for Foreman. Foreman slowly got out, looking around at his surroundings. As soon as he exited the limo, the people that were in the parking lot noticed and started to run towards him. Foreman stood on the spot, 

unsure of what to do. Should he run too? Foreman prepped himself to sprint into the hospital, but stopped when he saw a beautiful sight.

They were fans. Foreman fans. Men, women, children, cats and dogs. Even the obsessing teenagers. And fangirls! There were fangirls screaming his name, _his name!_ All of the sudden, they seemed to be coming at him in slow motion. The parking lot turned into a runway, and Foreman was on the stage with a spotlight beaming down at him. The glint of sunlight reflecting off the cars turned into flashes of cameras, the banners and signs they held blew in the breeze and their chants echoed in his ears. _Foreman, Foreman, Foreman!_

Foreman's daydream quickly dissipated when he got clamored by the fans that were running after him. They surrounded him in a tight circle and they all reached out with their hands, trying to touch him. Foreman was lost behind the sea of hands and arms and was unable to go anywhere.

"AH!" Foreman struggled to free himself from the mad mass of people.

**They are here for you Foreman.**

"I know!" Foreman yelled over the screaming of the fans. "What do I do?"

**I don't know. You're the celebrity.**

"I am." Foreman smiled. "I AM!" He screamed louder.

Somewhere in fiction land, the Narrator smacked herself in the face for allowing Foreman to have such an ego trip.

Foreman began to shake people's hands that he could reach. He kissed babies that were passed to him by hyperventilating mothers. He signed people's shirts, pictures of himself, and even a few body parts. After twenty minutes, Foreman finally found his way to the front door. The fans did not follow him inside, but Forman could still hear them screaming his name from the other side of the glass door. Foreman turned around and smiled and waved. This caused them yell even more. Testing his skill, Foreman blew some kisses to the crowd. Several people fainted from shock.

Smiling with his results, however sad that he was going to be leaving his new found fans, he was greeted by tremendous applause inside the hospital lobby. He looked around to see that everybody had stopped whatever they were doing and had turned their full attention to Foreman. Never having such recognition in the hospital before, Foreman was more than pleased. Foreman stood there for a few seconds, taking it all in.

Cuddy strolled over to Foreman. She took his hand in hers and kissed it. Foreman was taken aback by Cuddy's gesture.

"Hello Dr. Foreman, the greatest neurologist I have ever hired," Cuddy said.

Foreman blushed, never getting such attention from the Dean. "Thank you."

"The pleasure's mine."

Foreman watched as she walked away. That was odd. Foreman shrugged and continued walking towards the elevator. As he would pass, people would stop what they were doing and smiled and nod their heads, acknowledging Foreman as he went by.

Foreman found his way to the elevator, and with the way things were going, he was not surprised to find it empty. Smiling, he entered the elevator and pushed the button for the appropriate floor.

**Enjoying it?**

"AH! It's you again!"

**Yep.**

"Can anyone else hear you?" Foreman asked.

**Nope. Just you.**

"Oh." Foreman looked around the elevator.

**I told already that you can't see me.**

"I know. I was seeing if there were any fans hidden in here. I miss them."

The Narrator sighed. **If you wish.**

The elevator doors opened and Foreman saw a group of people run towards him.

"Did you do that?" Foreman asked the Narrator as he was clamored by the small group of people.

**Yes. I have ultimate power. You wanted fans to appear, so I did so.**

"So you're like a genie?"

**No…not really. I'm better.**

"Okay." Foreman thought for a second. "I want to be carried to the diagnostics office."

Again, the Narrator sighed. **Sure, why not?**

The small gathering of fans picked up Foreman and began to carry him down the hall on their shoulders. Foreman felt like a King as he went down the hall. As they had done downstairs, people stopped what they were doing, and some people even bowed as Foreman went by.

"This is amazing!" Foreman screamed.

The group of people set down the neurologist outside the door to the diagnostics department. Foreman thanked them, and they left.

Full of pride, Foreman opened the door. House was sitting in his office chair, and got up when Foreman had entered.

"We've been waiting," House said.

Foreman began to speak, but House clapped his hands together once. The new fellows came into the room and lined up, and they were followed by Chase and Cameron. The three new fellows – Kutner, Taub, and Thirteen – made a line in the back while Chase and Cameron stood together in front of them. House then briskly walked over and stood in front, between Chase and Cameron, completing a triangle formation.

Before Foreman could wonder what was happening, he first wondered how House had walked so briskly without his cane or a visible limp. However, the Narrator did not leave him in the dark for too long.

**In this, you get what you desire. You want a nicer House, so the injury was taken away.**

_That's nice,_ Foreman thought.

Now that they were in their triangle formation, House began to speak.

"We, The Doctors, are here to honor the Great Neurologist Foreman!"

"Foreman!" yelled the other Doctors that were behind House.

"We will do whatever the Foreman says, for today is Foreman's Day!" House continued.

"Foreman!" the others shouted again.

"The Foreman wished that we would have a day when everyone liked him, so today is declared National Foreman Day!" House said.

Foreman vaguely remembered his chat the day before with Cameron. He never thought that his wish would have been granted.

**But you have me, the Narrator.**

Oh, yeah the Narrator.

"Today, the Foreman will lead us to greatness!" House said.

"Foreman!"

"Um…" Foreman looked at the others nervously. "What do I do?" he whispered to the Narrator.

**Be a leader,** the Narrator suggested.

"Okay." He turned to the door that had "Gregory House, M.D." printed on it. Foreman pointed at it. "I want that to have my name on it instead."

"Of course," House said. He turned around and pointed to The Doctors on the back row. "Newbies, do as the Foreman says!"

"Yes, anything to serve the Foreman," they said together in unison. They went to the door and quickly placed a plaque on the wall that read, "Eric Foreman M.D., the Great and Powerful."

Foreman smiled. The Newbies returned to their place in the formation. Liking his new found power to control is own small army of doctors, Foreman began to think of something to do.

"I know! Let's go solve a medical mystery," Foreman said.

"Absolutely." House turned around. "Formation, march!"

The Newbies turned around and walked out the door first, and then were followed by Cameron and Chase. House motioned for Foreman to go before him. Foreman did so, and House closed the rank behind him.

"Make way for the Forman!" yelled Kutner as they walked down the hall, and Taub played trumpet fanfare as they went along.

Everybody obliged, making room for the magnificent neurologis-

"Ahem, Narrator person? Can't you make it a little more descriptive?" Foreman asked.

**Fine. Everyone's a Narrator.**

Everybody obliged at Kutner's shouted words, and they all made room for the magnificent, amazing, smart, handsome, well-dressed, spiffy neurologist so he could walk down the hall with his amazing grace. As the group walked down the hall, they passed many Foreman fans. They reached out to touch the terrific doctor, but were held back by body guards for the Foreman's own safety.

Foreman found that he had been lead to the surgery ward. However, there was nothing to fear, because the Mighty Foreman was here!

When they entered the cold hall of the surgical ward, the formation stopped. Foreman felt House push him to go forward. Foreman did so, and the small group parted in the middle and allowed Foreman through. House followed Foreman and stood by his side.

"Foreman, here is a patient with a disease that I could not figure out. Please help me," House said. He pointed to a man that looked half dead that was lying on a stretcher.

"Hmm…" Foreman scratched his chin as he examined the patient. He looked like he had several things wrong with him. Foreman continued to think of possible things that could make this man so ill.

**Lupus.**

"He has Lupus!" shouted Foreman.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" House said.

"We needed the Great Foreman to come up the genius idea," Chase said.

"Foreman!" shouted the other Doctors.

"Foreman!" shouted another voice after the others had spoken. It was Dr. Wilson, and he was running towards the group.

"How dare you speak out of sync with the rest of the brigade? You should be ashamed!" House said.

"I am. Please forgive me," Wilson said, looking up at Foreman.

Foreman nodded. "All is forgiven."

Wilson bowed before Foreman. "Thank you!"

"What do you wish to ask the Foreman?" House asked.

"Oh! All of my patients are dying, and I wanted Foreman to cure cancer," Wilson said.

Thirteen muttered something to Taub. Apparently House had heard what she had said.

"How dare you doubt the Foreman? You should be punished! Chase the Wombat and Cameron the Nice, take Thirteen the Newb to get a Crainioectomy!"

Foreman wondered what this new form of punishment was. _Crainio_ meant head and _ectomy_ meant removal so…removal of the head? Foreman shuddered, but then realized it was okay to punish those that had doubted him.

"NO!" Thirteen screamed. "Anything but the head removal!" She struggled against Chase and Cameron. "I didn't mean it! I'm in love with him!"

Foreman gasped. "Don't take her," he ordered. Thirteen, in love with him?

House motioned for Chase and Cameron to let Thirteen go. She then went over to Foreman and bowed at his feet, and she kissed his shoes.

"Forgive me Great One," she said.

"It's okay. Just never doubt me again." Foreman wanted to be a caring leader, but still show that he meant business. Thirteen gave Foreman a grateful smile and blushed.

House clapped his hands twice and the Newbies, Chase, Cameron and himself got into the triangle formation that they had been in earlier. Foreman stood in front of them and Wilson got into the formation next to House.

"Now that we have that settled, we will now go the laboratory, where the Foreman will find the cure for cancer," House said.

"Foreman!"

As the group marched back down the hall, they were once again bombarded by fans of Foreman. They parted when the group walked back down the hall, but they reached out to Foreman, screaming for just a touch of him or a whiff of his cologne. When the group got into the laboratory, House closed the blinds, hiding the view of the fans that were pressing up against the door and were trying to catch a glimpse of their savior.

House turned around and walked over to where Foreman was standing with the others. "Newbies, get the area set up for the Foreman."

The three Newbies scurried over and began to get the area set up so Foreman could work. Foreman walked over to where the Newbies were, and when they saw him coming they backed away, letting Foreman have his space.

"Wilson, House can you come over here?" Foreman asked.

The other two Doctors stood on either side of Foreman. Foreman looked over all the research that Wilson had gathered and examined it, his knowledge-filled brain thinking 

of a way to cure cancer. Foreman began working furiously and after twenty minutes he smiled and took his eyes away from the microscope.

"I did it! I found the cure for cancer!" Foreman shouted.

"You're amazing!" Cameron said.

"Astounding!" Wilson said.

"They should make a TV show for you!" Chase said.

Eh, sounds familiar.

As they praised Foreman, House strode over, opened the blinds and opened the door.

"Attention!" he yelled. The people that had been working in the stopped and listened and the fans that had been camping out in the hall perked up.

House climbed onto the nurse's desk that was not too far away and he turned around and addressed the crowd. "Foreman the Great has just done the unthinkable! Something that I only could hope to do, and today, Foreman lived up to his name," House bellowed. By now, Chase and Cameron had walked over and stood next to the nurse's desk.

House jumped on to the floor between Chase and Cameron. "I give you the Foreman, the man that everybody loves and the man that found the cure for cancer!" House did a broad sweeping motion in the direction of the laboratory.

"Foreman!" yelled The Doctors – the Newbies, Chase, Cameron, Wilson and House.

Foreman came out beaming. If he thought that before he had attention, he definitely had more now. People burst into tears of joy when they saw him. Women threw their panties and bras at him.

"Foreman, I have an announcement to make," House said.

"What?"

"All these people over here," House said as he pointed to a crowd of women in the corner. "They want to marry you."

"Well…," Foreman began.

"Please marry me! I love you!" one of them called.

"No! Me! I want to have your babies!" another fangirl screamed.

"Foreman's mine!" said a third fangirl.

All of the sudden, a huge fight began to brawl between all of the fangirls. They were screaming, clawing at each other, tearing each other's hair out, and yanking earrings out of ears all in the honor of winning Foreman's heart. Foreman was speechless, but realized that if he didn't stop the fighting soon, none would be alive to marry him because it seemed that they were going to fight to the death!

"Narrator person? Where are you?" Foreman said quietly, not wanting the others to hear him.

**I am still here.**

"Help!"

**This is your problem. I made you cure cancer, so you have to cure this huge cat fight on your own.**

"No, I can't!" Foreman yelled. House looked at Foreman strangely. "I can't," he said again, more quietly.

**I'm sure you can think of something, since you're so smart and all.**

Foreman sighed heavily, annoyed at the Narrator. Then suddenly, the bright-eyed Foreman had an idea.

"Silence!" he yelled, his voice resonating in the room. All the girls stopped fighting. "There is plenty of me to go around. I will marry you all."

All the girls rejoiced, and hugged the same girls that they had just been fighting with.

"I have an idea!" Chase yelled.

"What idea do you have, Chase the Wombat?" House asked.

"We shall have a ceremony for the greatness of Foreman the Great! And all can attend and celebrate his greatness!" Chase yelled.

"That is wonderful!" House turned to Wilson. "Wilson the Boy Wonder, head up the party plans. You organize wonderful parties, and we only want the best for our Foreman."

"Foreman!" The Doctors yelled with their right fist in the air.

"I have an announcement too."

Everybody turned to see Cuddy walking up to the group.

"Yes, Cuddy the Busty?"

"House of Metaphors, I am resigning, and placing the Foreman as Dean of Medicine of this hospital, as he should be!" Cuddy said.

"You're absolutely correct, Cuddy the Busty." House turned to the crowd. "Please join us tonight for the celebration dinner and party."

"I want a parade," Foreman said, hoping the Narrator would hear.

**Fine. Have your freaking parade.**

"And there shall also be a parade, in honor of the Foreman," House added.

"Foreman!"

--

Later that day, Foreman went outside to view the parade that was just for him. The floats were magnificent and showed all of the honor that Foreman should get. The entire state of New Jersey was shut down so the parade could go across the main streets, and so that they could observe the rest of Foreman's Day. Foreman rode on the tip-top of a staircase float in an elegant chair. All of fangirls (fiancées) rode on the float with him. Also on the float, there were real tigers, because they showed the fierceness, yet the cuddly compassion of the Foreman.

After the parade, the hospital was decorated and all decked out for the party that was to follow. Foreman was put into a custom made white tuxedo, that was made out of the most expensive and rare fabrics of the world and the seams were sewn with real gold. His tie was covered with real diamonds and was worth more than the Queen of England's crown.

After Foreman was dressed to his best, the wedding ceremony was right afterward. Foreman was married to one hundred, seventy eight girls that day. Foreman would have married more, but his lips grew tired of kissing, so they decided to hold off the rest of the marriages until a later date. Besides, Foreman had to spend some time with the one hundred, seventy eight fangirls that he had already married that day. So far he had met Annie, Marissa, Natalie, Amanda, Laura, Gabrielle, three different women named Brittany, Rose, Misty, the twins Josie and Rachelle, the playgirl Kitty, Shawna, Mary-Beth, Thirteen…wait how did she get in there? Anyway, Foreman was more than content with his ladies.

That night, the most impressive party was hosted at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. People from all over the world came to see the Foreman. The President himself even came and announced that Foreman was now his special advisor. 

Foreman was knighted by the queen and also had named the Sexiest Man of all Eternity by People Magazine. He was to be on the cover of the magazine every month forever.

"Friends, family, wives," Foreman said looking to each group of people as he said their name. "People of the world. I thank you so much for your gratitude. I humbly appreciate it. You are the best fans that I ever could have."

From behind him, House hit a gong, echoing into the night. He continued to hit it at a rhythmic beat. Chase played the flute and Cameron slowly plucked at the harp. The three together made quiet background music that set the ambience of Foreman's speech and calmed the emotions of the crowd. They continued to play in the background.

Foreman continued his speech. "I will do everything that I can to serve you to the best of my ability. I value each and every single one of you. I once had no fans," Foreman said, and the crowd groaned. "But that is in the past. You all now know that I am the best person ever, and you realized that and started paying attention to the one person that deserved it. Me."

The crowd cheered.

"I love you all."

And the crowd cheered again, this time many of them crying at the most beautiful thing they have ever heard. The declaration of Foreman's love.

"And now for this wonderful day, there is a dance that was composed by the Newbies, along with Cuddy the Busty and Wilson the Boy Wonder. Enjoy what is a tribute to me." Foreman then sat down in the mass of his wives/fangirls.

"Foreman!" everybody yelled.

The lighting faded, and Cuddy and Thirteen gracefully walked onto the stage. They were both wearing long dresses that flowed when they walked. They danced with the gentle elegance that Foreman had in abundance. They twirled in dazzling pirouettes and fantastic leaps.

Then, Wilson and Kutner swiftly ran onto the stage, which captured the Foreman's speed. Like an antelope. They had on dancer's pants, but were topless. They two men ran over to the two women, Wilson paired with Cuddy and Kutner pared with Thirteen, and they compassionately ran a hand on the women's cheek. This embodied the Foreman's love and compassion.

At this time the music was building up into a crescendo and had a romantic theme. House was now playing the piano, and Cameron was playing the cello. Chase was still playing the flute.

The men and women did a beautiful pas de deux – an amazing partner dance between the men and women. The men lifted the women into the air, threw them over their head, and then gracefully caught them in their arms. Taub, although he did not have a partner, he still came onto the stage, using two streamers to make stunning patterns in air. He came between the two couples, doing a beautiful solo. The five then danced together for ten long minutes, nobody getting tired of the Foreman dedication.

Suddenly, the music began to change tempo, switching to an upbeat song. Cuddy and Thirteen ripped off their dresses to reveal that they had a jazzy costume on underneath. It was tiger print, like the ones that had been on the float with Foreman (but the costume was made out of faux fur; Foreman does not agree with animal violence).

The five danced to the upbeat song, imitating Foreman's liveliness and the excitement that he brings to life. Wilson, Kutner and Taub did some amazing acrobats, exhibiting Foreman's skill. They took turns doing various partner moves with Cuddy and Thirteen to show Foreman's strength. Cuddy and Thirteen were just sexy enough to hint at Foreman's ravishing sexiness.

After the dramatic closing routine, the entire crowd stood up and cheered. But they were not cheering for the dancers, oh no. They were cheering for the Foreman, because they knew that the dance had properly captured the Foreman's spirit.

After it was all over and Foreman had a minute to his self, Foreman whispered to the Narrator. "Are you still there?"

**Of course.**

"So…I'm amazing," Foreman stated.

**Oh my. I did let you get quite full of yourself…**

"So? I deserved it."

**I guess. **It sounded like the Narrator was having a bad coughing spasm.

"Are you okay?" Foreman asked.

**Yeah. Sometimes, I cough for no reason at all. Hackbigegocough.**

"Oh. I'm sorry," Foreman said.

**Sure you are.**

"I am. I'm gentle as a new born lamb."

**Uh-huh.**

"Oh Foreman."

Foreman's attention was turned to Thirteen, who was calling him. Behind her was the other one hundred, seventy seven fangirls.

"It's time to go," she said.

All of his new wives got into a large bus. Before Foreman got on too, he turned back to everyone that waiting to see him off.

"You are the best!" Foreman yelled.

The formation of The Doctors (minus Thirteen, of course) stood in front of everybody else. They did not say anything, except for one word.

"Foreman!"

Everyone joined in for one final shout.

"Foreman!"

Foreman smiled as he got into the bus, and went to his new ten story home on the beach.

--

The next morning, Foreman awoke to the sound of horns blowing from cars. He was on the beach in his new house with his new wives on the beach. There was no traffic at the beach.

Foreman sat up and looked around. He was in his old apartment. There was no fangirls to be seen.

Foreman ran to his bathroom to find that there was no bubble bath waiting for him.

Foreman ran outside. There was no limo waiting to take him to work.

Foreman sank to his knees in the middle of his apartment's parking lot. Was it all a dream? Had none of it happened?

**It did happen.**

"AH! It's you! You took it all away," Foreman accused the Narrator.

**No. I just told the story. I could change some details along the way, but the end result had to say the same. You, Eric Foreman, can never be that popular.**

"But…why?" Foreman moaned.

**Cameron told you why. You were allowed to have one day, Foreman's Day, when everything you ever wanted could happen. And it did.**

"So people remember?"

**No. Just you. And me of course.**

"That's not fair!" Foreman protested.

**Would you have rather never had a fangirl?**

"No!" Foreman said quickly.

**Okay then. So you have to settle for that one day.**

"But…"

**I suggest you stop talking. People are looking at you.**

And indeed people were looking at Foreman, who was sitting in the middle of the parking lot, clad only in his boxers, talking to himself.

So it happened, but would never happen again. It was horrible, to have something and then have it taken away from you. Realizing this, Foreman pounded his fists on the pavement, and let out a terrifying scream and looking up into the sky, shaking his hands at the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And from that moment on, not only did Foreman have no fangirls, but his neighbors thought that he was psycho.

**The End**

* * *

**Okay? Did you like? I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing it! I stayed up until 4 AM because the ideas kept coming. lol This is the first thing that I have wrote that I actually think is funny. I was re-reading it and I burst out laughing. Oh...notes...**

**No, I have never met a Foreman fangirl. I have met fans, but they are always obssesed over House or Chase or Wilson.**

**Pas de deux: pronounced pa-da-dur and means "dance for two." You know when you watch the _Swan Lake_ ballet and the girl and the guy are doing a dance together. Yeah, that.**

**I do not agree with polgamy. However Foreman does in this fic.**

**And the names of The Doctors:**

**House of Metaphors**

**Cuddy the Busty**

**Wilson the Boy Wonder**

**Chase the Wombat**

**Cameron the Nice**

**and Taub, Thirteen and Kutner the Newbies.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading :D 'Lemme know what you think.**

**Revengent**


End file.
